ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Smash Tab
The Smash Tab is a new tool available to players in Super Smash Bros. Clash. This new "Tab" lets users quickly check game data, online stats, see who's online, select reserve characters. and some other things. When you boot the game up for the first time, you are taken here. You are then asked to input a username, which can be up to 10 characters long. This is the name that will be used on the leaderboards for online modes. From there, you can access it at any time by pressing R on a Gamecube controller or Classic controller, + on a Wiimote or C on a Wiimote-Nunchuk combo. The rest of the page details applications for this tab. General The General page is the first page of the Smash Tab and shows a bunch of data, among other things, such as: *Your username, which can also be changed here. *Your title, also changeable here *Your icon, again, modifyable *Your 3 most used Reserve Fighters (see below) *The last 5 notable things you did in the game, such as ranking up on Wi-Fi or unlocking a character *How many new messages you have *At the top right corner, you can turn on or off an "Auto-Connect" option, which will automatically connect the game to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection every time you boot the game up. *How far along (in percent) you are in completing the game. Message Center The message center is the second page of the Smash Tab and is used for two things. First, it used as a private messaging system of sorts, where you can send small messages to your friends about whatever you like. You can also store up to 80 messages from friends here. The other application for this is for the bouts against unlockable characters. Anytime you meet the requirements to challenge an unlockable character, that character will send you a message in your Smash Tab. Once you read over the message, select "Accept" to go into an unlock bout. If you win, that character is your's to command. Reserve Fight A mechanic borrowed from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 also appears in your Reserve Fight. Here, you can create "slots" of characters with your favorite stats (such as color and assist) already selected. Once you've made yourself some Reserve Fights, in the character select screen of any mode you can press "R" to bring up the Reserve Fight select menu where you can choose one of your Reserve Fights for play. You can store up to 10 of these characters. The table below is a sample of what the Reserve Fight looks like. As a matter of fact, these are also the default set characters. For colors, "A" means the default costume and "B" means the unlockable second set of colors. The second table is what it might look like once you have filled it out with your own choices. For the records, you can see most of the same stats for that Reserve Fight as you would in the VS. mode records, like KOs, Falls, Self Destructs, Win Percent, distance traveled, damage taken/recieved and such. Online Data This is the fourth slot of the Smash Tab and lets you browse through various online data. It lets you see how your account is overall doing in Wi-Fi, by displaying things such as these for ranked matches: *Player Smash Points *Your current rank *Player Smash Points need for next rank *Matches *Win Percent *Wins *Losses *Sudden Death Losses *Draws *KOs *Falls *Sudden Deaths *Final Smash KOs *Clash Attack KOs *Highest Combo Meter *Highest Combo Damage *Best Character (character with highest win percent) *Worst Character (character with lowest win percent) *Time Playing Also for ranked matches, you can check up on data for each character in ranked matches, such as: *Fighter Smash Points *Your current rank *Fighter Smash Points need for next rank *Position on the leaderboard for that character *Matches *Win Percent *Wins *Losses *Sudden Death Losses *Draws *KOs *Falls *Sudden Deaths *Final Smash KOs *Clash Attack KOs *Highest Combo Meter *Highest Combo Damage *Easiest Fight (character with highest win rate against) *Hardest Fight (character with lowest win rate against) *Time Playing You can also see this data for all online data, including ranked, random and friend matches: *Matches *Win Percent *Wins *Losses *Sudden Death Losses *Draws *KOs *Falls *Sudden Deaths *Final Smash KOs *Clash Attack KOs *Highest Combo Meter *Highest Combo Damage *Best Character (character with highest win percent) *Worst Character (character with lowest win percent) *Time Playing Also displayed here are your Leaderboard stats: *Current rank on Ranked Clash *Current rank on Ranked Team Battle *Current rank on Classic High Scoreboard *Current rank on Pit of Survival Scoreboard *Current rank on overall game completion *Current rank on average character rank (average of all your characters on each character-specific leaderboard) Wi-Fi Quick Menu This is the fifth tab on the Smash Tab, which lets you check some quick Wi-Fi stats such as who of your friends is online, lets you challenge them to games, the results of your last 10 matches and how many players are playing online right now. Opening up this tab automatically connects you to Wi-Fi if Auto-Connect isn't on. Category:Game modes